Plucky Learns a Lesson
by jolttheroadrunner
Summary: Plucky is completely full of himself, he thinks he can get away with anything, but his friends warn him of the consequences but he shrugs it off, his friends got a big surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

One day, Buster and his friends were at school just walking out of their first period class with Plucky complaining about getting detention for falling asleep in class again.

"It's like the same crap always happens to me, why is it that I get detention for everything that I do!?", asked Plucky.

"Well because your trouble-making, reckless, irresponsible, and your egotistical", said Buster.

"Ooohh, this is the last time I ever get a detention slip, one day I will get my revenge, Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hahaaaa!", said Plucky trying to sound evilly.

"Oh Plucky, stop being so dramatic, just take responsibility for what you do", said Babs.

"Responsibility, please who needs responsibility, I wanna be in a free world where there's no school and no rules for me and I can have the possibilities for the rest of my life!", Plucky said until suddenly an anvil drops on his head and he gets flattened by it.

"I hate It when that happens to me", Plucky said hurt.

"You see kids, this is what happens when you make bad choices in life and never stop to think about your actions", said Buster to the audience holding on a lever that he used to drop an anvil on Plucky.

"Try that again I dare you, I double dare you!", said Plucky angrily challenging Buster.

"Ok Pluck, you asked for it", said Buster as he pulled on a second lever and two anvils dropped on Plucky's head and he is crushed to the ground as his beak comes from under.

"Make that a triple dare!", said Plucky challenging Buster again.

"He just never learns", said Buster to the audience as he pulls on a third lever and three anvils drop on Plucky and he is left crushed to the ground.

"Ooohh, I hate that rabbit!", said Plucky in defeat.

All the students went to second period including Plucky who was still bruised after being crushed by anvils and were listening to Bugs' lesson.

"Ooohh, that's the last time I end up the victim of falling anvils, one day I'm going to get revenge on those rabbits!", Plucky thought.

As time went through, school finally ended and everyone left including Buster, Babs and Hamton, except for Plucky who had detention and was sitting at the detention room studying.

"Ooohh staying in detention when I could've been home slacking, I gotta get out of here!", said Plucky dying to leave.

As the detention teacher left to get some coffee, Plucky pulled out a created drawn version of himself and put it in her desk and left the room and the school with his stuff and ran back home.

Plucky caught up with Buster, Babs and Hamton who are shocked to see him out of school.

"Plucky!?, what the hell are you doing out of detention!?", asked Buster surprised.

"Well I drew and created a version of myself and put it in my desk and scrammed from the school and here I am!", he said.

"Plucky, haven't you've gotten in enough trouble already?", asked Babs.

"Like yeah Plucky, you've gotten worse over the school year and you haven't changed a bit!", said Hamton agreeing with Babs.

"So what, It's not like I'm going to be in big trouble and get worst punishments", said Plucky.

"But if you're not careful Plucky, your life could go upside down!", said Buster.

"Aww, that's all a bunch of crap, my life won't go upside down, my life's going up, way up where I can be popular and achieve all the fame and glory!, Well I gotta go see ya! ", said Plucky arrogantly.

"Yeah see ya when your behind bars!", said Babs angrily.

"I can't believe him Buster, he thinks he can get away with everything and anything!", said Babs complaining to Buster about Plucky.

"Yeah yeah I know, he's gone too far, we'll need to teach him a lesson", said Buster.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Home

As soon as Plucky came home, he went straight to his room, but not before saying Hi to his mother and father and gloated about how he got out of detention so easily.

"Oh boy, that was a snap!, I can't believe the teacher was stupid enough to think that the fake version of me was really me, Hahahahahahaha!", said Plucky victoriously.

"Ahhhhh, and who cares about what my friends say, Ooohhhh Plucky, just take responsibility, Ooohhh Plucky, you've gone too far, Ooohhh Plucky, you're world is gonna turn upside down!, Aw bullcrap!", said Plucky ignoring about what his friends said to him.

"They just don't understand the importance of being sneaky, that's why they're not cooler than me!, they're just goody-goodies who care about "doing the right thing" while I care about doing it the "Plucky" way", said Plucky still being selfish as usual.

"Ahhhhh, they can go screw themselves", said Plucky as he jumped on top of his bed and layed down.

"Ima see what my girl Shirley is doing", said Plucky as he grabbed his phone and dialed Shirley's number.

As Shirley was plucking her eyelashes, her phone rang and it was a call from Plucky.

"Hello, Plucky?", said Shirley as she continued to pluck her eyelashes.

"Hey Shirl, so you wanna guess what I did?", said Plucky.

"What?", asked Shirley.

"So here's the story, I got detention for sleeping again!, and you won't believe this, when the teacher went out for some coffee, I put a created version of myself on put it in my desk and i quickly ran out of the room and out of the school and told my friends that I escaped so here I am, kinda crazy huh!?", said Plucky explaining her story to Shirley.

"Like Plucky!, you could get in big trouble for that, like detention, or getting suspended, or some junk". said Shirley.

"So what, It's not like it really happened!", said Plucky in defense.

"Plucky, don't just think it won't happen cause it will, like you always think about yourself and never about anyone, like I can't believe you or some junk", said Shirley disgusted.

"Oh come on, It was only-", said Plucky then he was cut off by Shirley.

"It was only nothing!, you never think about me or your friends or anything or some junk", said Shirley angrily.

"Damn what are you so riled up about?!", asked Plucky.

"You know what Plucky, how about you call me when you start becoming a more responsible person, Goodbye!", said Shirley as she hung up angrily and continued to pluck her eyelashes.

"Ahhhhh whatever, forget her then!", said Plucky arrogantly as he started playing video games and forgetting about what Shirley said to him.

"I wish people would respect me more that talk down to me", said Plucky angry about what his friends said to him and continued playing games.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Trespassing

The next day, Plucky was at Acme Looniversity in a class learning about Advanced-Wild-Take along with the other students.

"Boy, I love advanced wild takes!", said Plucky.

"Shhh!, we're trying to learn Plucky!", said Buster.

"Ahhh stick it into your rabbit hole, Bust!", said Plucky.

As they continued to learn about Advanced-Wild-Take, Plucky continuously daydreamed about himself being popular and as school ended, Plucky gloated about having his own show one day.

"Hey guys, Tiny Toon Adventures is a trashy name, how about we rename it "The Plucky Duck Show" huh!?", said Plucky.

"Hell no Plucky, we're not asking the creators to rename the title for your show and stop being egotistical!", said Buster.

"But I want a show with my name on it and get all the fame and glory and not have to be the sidekick all the time!", said Plucky.

"Plucky you have a role on this show: a sidekick, you help us out with problems, and you are getting paid, so what's the point of having your show if you already have a role on this show?", said Babs.

"I'll tell you the point toots!", said Plucky. "The point is I'm sick and tired of you two rabbits getting all the attention and glory and I am always the comic relief and I wish I had attention where fans could notice me and admire the things I do!, so I want to be the hero of my own show, nuff said", said Plucky.

"Here he goes again with the "I'm tired of not getting attention" crap!", said Hamton.

"And I suppose you hate me complaining all the time?", said Plucky to Hamton.

"We all are Plucky, we're sick of your constant yapping about not being the star", said Babs.

"Well one day I'm gonna be in charge one day and change the show's title to my name and you guys will be my servants!", said Plucky.

"In your dreams!", said Buster as he pulled on a lever and an anvil came falling from the sky and crushes Plucky to the ground.

"Shoulda seen that coming!", said Plucky bruised.

"Ooohh that's it, I'm talking to the creators about this and have this trashy title renamed "The Plucky Duck Show", and I will finally be in charge!", said Plucky angrily.

"In your dreams!", said Babs.

As Buster, Babs, and Hamton went home, Plucky rushes to the Warner Bros. studio to have his show but runs into Ralph the Security Guard.

"Duh hello can I help you?", said Ralph.

"Hey I was just entering the studio so I can talk to the creators about having my own show", said Plucky.

"Oh really, well right this way", said Ralph.

"Thanks a lot!", said Plucky as he walked forward but not noticing Ralph holding the toll booth gate and lets go of it thus hitting Plucky sending him flying out of the studio.

"I love this job!", said Ralph.

Plucky gets up from being crushed to the ground by Ralph. "I'm not giving up!", said Plucky coming up with a plan to get past him. "I got it", Plucky said as he snapped his fingers.

Plucky dresses up as Steven Spielberg and tries to walk in without being caught.

"Well Hello Mr. Spielberg!", said Ralph.

"Hey wait a minute!", said Ralph as he realized he's been tricked and looks under Plucky's suit and sees his tail feathers.

"Get lost duck!", said Ralph as he kicks him out of the studio.

"Okay, time for plan B", said Plucky bruised.

Plucky dresses up as a woman wearing long eyelashes, lipstick, heels, and a hairdo.

"Oh this is in the bag!", said Plucky as he attempted the second time to try and walk pass Ralph.

"Well good morning Miss!", said Ralph

"Oh come on, not again!", said Ralph as he appeared in front of the duck and kicked him in the tail feathers sending him off of the lot and onto the ground.

"Ok that's it!", said Plucky coming up with an even better idea.

Plucky climbs onto a studio tour tram car and hides inside it to avoid getting caught and this time it worked.

"Yes I made it!, now to speak to the executive producers", said Plucky victoriously.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the Show

As soon as Plucky past Ralph, he was in the studio lot where he saw famous actors and famous superheroes such as Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman and soon he found the studio.

"Yes now to ask him if I can have my show!", said Plucky as he rushed into the studio and walked into the executive producer's office.

"Hello, can I help you?", asked the producer.

"Yes I'm from Tiny Toon Adventures which is a lame name and I was wondering if you guys could give me my own show and rename the original stupid name into "The Plucky Duck Show"?", asked Plucky.

"Sorry but no, Tiny Toon Adventures had received positive reviews from fans and we can't rename it however you want it because fans will stop liking it", said the producer.

"WHAT!?, I came up all this way here to ask for my show and you refuse, well unless you let me have my own show, I'm quitting Tiny Toon Adventures!", said Plucky.

"You can't quit", said the producer.

"And, why not?", asked Plucky.

"Because you're getting paid and without you on the show, the characters can't do their job right", said the producer.

"Oh boo-hoo, what'll they do without Plucky old pal!, well they're goners, so if you won't let me quit then let me have my own show or else!", demanded Plucky.

"Alright alright, you can have your own show!", said the producer giving in.

"Yes, now I'll be admired!", said Plucky.

"Just sign this contract", said the producer showing Plucky the contract to have his own show.

"Done and done!", said Plucky finishing signing the contract.

"Now go or i'll call security to throw you out!", said the producer.

Plucky walked out of the producer's office feeling proud of himself.

"Got my own show, got my own show, now my name will be on the title and it'll be all about me and not those silly rabbits!", said Plucky.

As Plucky went home, he went to his room still proud about himself and called his girlfriend Shirley.

Shirley was powdering her face and as soon as her phone rang and it was from Plucky and Shirley answers it. "Hello?", said Shirley.

"Hey Shirl, It's me Plucky", said Plucky.

"Yeah what do you want?", asked Shirley.

"So you wanna hear this really awesome thing?", said Plucky.

"Oh boy, here we go again", said Shirley.

"Oh come on, you'll love it!", said Plucky.

"Yeah I'm listening", said Shirley.

"So I went to Warner Bros. Studio and i asked the producer if I could have my own show but he said no so I threatened to quit this show if I didn't have my show and he said yes so now they're gonna rename this show's title to "The Plucky Duck Show", great isn't it?", said Plucky.

Shirley then gets nervous. "Plucky, I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Shirley.

"Oh come on Shirley, how bad can it be?", asked Plucky.

"Plucky, you're making a big mistake, you don't wanna change the title's name, cause that's what gets fans to stop liking us, you never think things out!", said Shirley against Plucky's idea of changing the show title.

"So the fans will still like me, so they'll still see me and you guys, but me mostly, but you get the point", said Plucky.

"You literally have no idea what you're doing, do you?", said Shirley irritated.

"Yes I do, I'm just not getting enough screen time", said Plucky.

"Look Plucky, you are an idiotic jackass who cares about nothing and nobody but yourself, don't ever speak to me again, goodbye!", said Shirley as she hung up.

"Uh bye", said Plucky with the phone already being hung up.

"Damn what's she so riled up about?, I'm just getting my own show", said Plucky as he went to sleep.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting the Old Show Back

The next day, Plucky went back to the studio to check on his show being made.

"Yes, just a little bit more work on it and bam, it'll be a hit!", said Plucky.

Hey, can you guys move the logo a little to the left?", said Plucky being bossy.

The workers grumbled and kept working while Plucky continued to boss them around.

"Hey guys a little down will ya!, a little to the right?, a little bit down please?", said Plucky being a total asshole.

Plucky just couldn't keep his damn beak shut and continued bossed them telling them where to put things and what to paint them with until they it was finished.

"Mmm, perfect!, now fans can know who I am", said Plucky admiring the new show's title.

"And especially I'll be the only lucky person on my show except everyone, including Buster and Babs ha!", said Plucky.

Plucky went to the studio to talk to the manager about his rules for the show.

"What do you want now!", said the producer.

"Well we couldn't have a show without rules now can we?, here they are", said Plucky as he showed the producer his rule book.

"Let's see here", said the producer as he read through it.

"Plucky as the only one who doesn't get hit with anvils except for everybody?, only Plucky gets more screen time!?, Plucky is the only one who gives orders and will fire anybody who defies him!?, excuse me Mr. Duck but we cannot allow this garbage!", said the producer in an outrage.

"Fine then you can kiss my ass goodbye and I'll never work for Tiny Toons again, EVER!", said Plucky blackmailing him.

The producer realizing he has no choice because if he says no to the new rules, Plucky will quit and never come back ever and reluctantly agrees to the new rules book.

"Ok fine you're the boss", said the producer giving in.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman!", said Plucky cheekily as he walked out of his office and out of the studio.

"Ooohhh that duck makes me so pissed off I'm really gonna let him have it!", said the producer.

Plucky went to meet Buster, Babs, and Hamton and told them about his new show.

"Hey guys did you hear?", asked Plucky.

"Hear what?", asked Buster.

"Duh, I'm having my new show and replacing Tiny Toon Adventures!" said Plucky.

"Oh hell no, just shoot myself!", said Babs.

"What's the matter Babsy, can't get enough show-biz?", said Plucky slyly.

"Oh shut up Plucky!", said Babs angrily.

"What's the big idea replacing our title into your own crappy name!?", asked Buster.

"I'll tell you the big idea long-ears!, well I told you that I tired of not getting attention and always being the victim of slapstick so I want to be the main character and be lucky and see you guys be the victims of comedy", said Plucky explaining the idea.

"Yeah us the victims while you always get to be the goody-goody!", said Hamton.

"Correct Ham-boy!", said Plucky.

"Plucky I can't believe you, why would you change the show, you know people loved the title and they loved us and now you're gonna selfishly change the title into something people are not gonna like!?, what a bastard you are!", said Buster disappointed in Plucky.

"So what, I just want to get noticed better!", said Plucky in defense.

"You're never gonna learn your lesson Plucky, never!" said Babs also disappointed.

"Ahh, go screw yourselves, you're just jealous cause I'm getting my big break and you guys are gonna be unlucky when you play supporting roles", said Plucky as he walked off.

"I've had it, we're gonna show him something he'll never forget!", said Buster coming up with a plan.

"I've got it!", said Buster.

The next day everyone including Plucky the main star of his newly-made show was at the studio making the intro.

"Ready Plucky?", said the director.

"Ready!", said Plucky.

"Ready everyone?", the director asked the others.

"Ready!", said the others bored.

"Ok aaaaaaaand action!", said the director.  
(The Tiny Toon green rings came up and Plucky popped out of it). "I'm Tiny!, I'm Toony!, I'm Just a little loony!, and every afternoony I'm invading your TV!", (said Plucky as he ran out of the rings and jumped up in the air). "I'm Buster, I'm Babs, and we're very lucky!", (said Buster and Babs unenthusiastically as anvils dropped on them), For my own show I won the best performance by a duck emmy!, Well I'm Plucky Duck and I'm a zany mega star!, There's lots of other Tiny Toons but who cares who they are!?, (Then everyone sang but Plucky). "He's Plucky the mallard, he's funnier than kaye ballard, It's the Plucky Duck Show (Then 3 anvils each dropped on every toon except Plucky), Come and join the fun!, And now my song is done!", said Plucky finished singing along with the rest of the toons who are bruised by the crushing anvils.

"Hiya ducksters, I'm Plucky Duck", said Plucky.

"And I'm Buster Bunny", said Buster unenthusiastically.

"No relation", said Buster and Plucky.

"How can we be related, he's a duck I'm a rabbit, I don't get it", said Buster.

"Then get this!", said Plucky as he pulled on a lever and down came a falling anvil from the roof and onto Buster.

"Hehe now that's funny!", said Plucky.

"I hate you Plucky", said Buster sulkily.

"Boo-hoo cry me a river!", said Plucky.

"You're up next Babs!", said the director.

"Oh boy!", said Babs hoping not to get hit with anvils this time.

"Everyone ready?", asked the director.

"Ready!", said Babs and Plucky.

"Ok aaaaaaaand action!", said the director.

"All right duck, it's duck season so say your prayers!", said Babs.

"On the contrary it is rabbit season", said Plucky saying the opposite.

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Duck season!", said Plucky tricking Babs.

"Rabbit season!", said Babs.

"Duck season!"

"I say it's rabbit season and I say fire!, hey wait a minute!", said Babs as she thought if she was doing her line right.

"Cuuuuut!, Why aren't you saying your line Babs!?", said the director.

"Why am I the one getting shot?, this is ridiculous!", said Babs.

"Because it's your line, now look either you shape up and you can be fired!, cause we got plenty of toons ready to take your place!", said the director.

"Ok fine!", said Babs reluctantly.

"Aaaaaaaand action!", said the director.

"All right duck, it's duck season so say your prayers!", said Babs.

"On the contrary it is rabbit season", said Plucky saying the opposite.

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Duck season!", said Plucky tricking Babs.

"Rabbit season!", said Babs.

"Duck season!"

"I say it's rabbit season and I say fire!", said Babs as she shoots herself on the head and gets blasted and coughs. "I hate this job", said Babs.

Then you'll definitely hate this!", said Plucky as he pulled on a lever and an anvil came falling from the roof (the same one that hit Buster) and hits Babs pummeling her.

"I'm gonna kill you duck!", said Babs.

"Ahh shut up toots!", said Plucky.

"Hey wait just a minute director!", said Buster.

"What's all the commotion about!?", said the director.

"I have something to show to Plucky!", said Buster.

"Show me what?", asked Plucky.

"Plucky, I have someone that wants to see you and you're gonna feel like a real jerk when you see him, he's your biggest fan, well here he is", said Buster as he presented the person to Plucky and it was Lil' Sneezer.

"Hello Plucky, It's me Lil' Sneezer I'm your biggest fan!", said Lil' Sneezer.

Plucky then felt touched by what he saw and what he heard. "You mean you're my biggest fan, you mean it!?", asked Plucky.

"Yeah, for sure!", said Lil' Sneezer.

Plucky soon realizes how much of a jerk he's been trying to steal the show and change it. "Look guys I have something to say, I'm sorry for trying to steal the show, I thought I didn't get much attention and I was always the unlucky one and the rabbits were always the favorite ones because they were the main stars and received much attention but I was a real jackass when I wanted to change the show to my name, I guess I should just play the sidekick because that's my role on Tiny Toon Adventures, so I just wanna apologize for my actions, and most of all I'm sorry for being a lousy boyfriend to Shirley, she was the best girlfriend I ever had, she's very beautiful, nice, and smart and I was a total jackass towards her and my friends so I wanna say I'm sorry", said Plucky apologizing to everyone including Buster and Shirley.

Shirley was touched by Plucky's apology and cried out tears and ran to Plucky and hugged him.

"Oh Plucky, thank you!", said Shirley as she kissed Plucky making Plucky turn red in blush, then Plucky kissed her back, on the lips, Shirley giggled.

Plucky then ran to the producer's office and talked to the producer.

"What are you doing here!?", asked the producer.

"Hey I wanna change the show back, I'm tired of having It all to myself, I want fans to see Tiny Toon Adventures again", said Plucky wanting to change the show back.

"Oh and by the way, what was the reviews for my show?", asked Plucky about his former show.

"Oh It was 2.5, that's way low, they hated it so much, well it's glad to have Tiny Toon Adventures back, so fans can like us again", said the producer.

"Yippee!", said Plucky as he jumped into the air.

Plucky ran back to the studio where the others were at and told them about their show coming back.

"Hey guys, greatest thing happened!", said Plucky.

"Oh no not again!", said Buster knowing Plucky won't change a bit.

"I asked the producer to change my show back to your show so fans can like us again!", said Plucky.

"Hooray!", said everyone as they cheered Plucky's name.

"PLUCKY!, PLUCKY!, PLUCKY!, PLUCKY!, PLUCKY!, PLUCKY!", everyone cheered.

"Way to go!, Pluck", said Buster.

"You did great!", said Babs.

"Great job Plucky!", said Hamton.

"Yeah yeah I know, I saved Tiny Toons!, okay enough cheering!", said Plucky.

Then Plucky walked up to Buster. "Buster, friends?", asked Plucky as he raised his hand.

Buster thought about it for a minute then he raised his arm. "Friends!", said Buster as he and Plucky shaked hands.

"Also Buster, I have a gift for you!", said Plucky.

"Awww for me, you shouldn't have!", said Buster.

"Oh you deserve it!", said Plucky as he pulled on a lever and down came a falling anvil and it looked like it was gonna fall on Buster but then the shadow came to Plucky and he gets scared.

"Mother!", said Plucky scared as he gets crushed by the anvil and everyone laughs at his expense. Then Plucky got up bruised but happy.

"Hey Plucky, why are you so happy?", asked Hamton.

"Wel hammy boy, It's good to have my old job back, as a sidekick!", said Plucky in happiness.

"You got that right!", said Buster.

End of Story 


End file.
